


A Sick Daughter

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [502]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cas and Dean have a daughter (teenage) and (after much begging) let her stay at the bunker while they accompany Sam for a weekend long hunt. She gets sick, but lies over the phone and insists everything is fine. They get back, find out she's sick and take care of her, not letting her get worse, and pampering her with love and cuddles and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sick Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't send me prompts here, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit

Dean and Cas were wary of having Ella in the Bunker, but she promised over and over that it would be OK.

“Besides…wouldn’t it be safer for me to stay at the Bunker, than at home? Like if anything tried to get me, they would have a harder time breaking into the Bunker.”

“Our daughter does have a point.” Cas said, and Dean frowned, studying Ella.

“You promise not to mess anything up?” Dean asked, looking at the Bunker behind them, and back at Ella.

“I promise, Dad.” Ella said, crossing her heart. “I’ll be super careful. Everything will be fine.” She insisted.

“Alright.” Dean said, giving in, knowing that Ella’s been wanting to stay at the Bunker for a while now.

“Yes! Thank you, Daddy!” Ella grinned, hugging Dean happily.

“Just be careful, OK?” Dean asked.

“I will, thanks.” Ella said, hugging Cas next. “Say hi to Uncle Sam for me when you see him, and the three of you be careful. I’d like my family to return in one piece.”

“Yeah, yeah. You don’t have to worry about us.” Dean said, kissing the top of Ella’s head.

“And you don’t have to worry about me.” Ella said. “See you guys after the hunt.”

“Goodbye Ella.” Cas said, giving one last hug to their daughter before the two left.

Ella turned, grinning, before she walked to the door and went inside the Bunker.

_

She had started to feel bad when night fell, and she was pretty sure that she was growing sick.

Not that she was going to tell Dean or Cas that.

“I’m fine.” She lied on the phone as she spoke to her family.

“Everything’s fine? No supernatural beings have tried to come and attack you?” Dean asked, and Ella wasn’t sure if Dean was joking or not.

“No. Everything is still fine.” Ella grinned, before clearing her throat.

“Are you OK, Ella?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, just clearing my throat, Dad.” Ella said.

“No wild parties!” Sam shouted from the background.

Ella laughed. “I don’t think that’s an issue, Uncle Sam.” She said.

“We’ll see you soon, Ella.” Cas said.

“Be careful.” Dean added.

“I will. You guys be careful too, see you soon.”

_

Ella got worse as the weekend went on, and she hoped that she would be better by the time Sam, Dean, and Cas got back to the Bunker.

She wasn’t.

Ella felt horrible when the three walked in, and Cas and Dean were on her immediately when they saw her.

“Ella! What happened?” Dean exclaimed as they brought Ella to her room. “I thought that you were fine.”

“I thought so too. Guess not.” Ella smiled weakly, and Dean groaned.

“Cas go get a thermometer. Ella’s burning up.”

Cas left quickly, and Dean cuddled with his daughter.

 "Why didn’t you tell us sooner?“ Dean asked.

"Didn’t want you to worry. Dad, stop cuddling…you’re gonna get sick.” Ella grunted.

“I don’t care right now. You’re sick and that’s what matters.”

Cas came back and handed Dean the thermometer.

“Open your mouth.” Dean said, and Ella’s mouth dropped.

Dean took Ella’s temp, and grunted when he saw the reading.

“You have a fever. Lie down.” Dean said.

_

Dean and Cas were constantly with Ella, making sure that she was comfortable, and taking the medicine to help her sickness.

Ella found herself in Dean or Cas’ arms a lot of the time, but she didn’t mind, usually resting in their arms while the two talked with hushed voices.

They pushed fluids and things like soup, making sure that Ella didn’t get dehydrated, and Ella didn’t complain.

Once the fever finally broke, Dean and Cas seemed to sigh in relief, though they still coddled Ella.

“’M lucky that I have parents who care so much.” She said one day.

“You’re our daughter, of course we’d care about you.” Cas said, brushing Ella’s hair softly.

“How are you feeling today?” Dean asked.

“Better Daddy.” Ella said. “Will I be able to get out of this room soon?”

Dean laughed softly. “Can’t say still, huh?”

“No. I wanna get out soon.”

“Soon, darling. Regain your strength first. Though I do think that some fresh air will do you good.” Cas murmured.

“I agree.” Ella said, before shutting her eyes and falling asleep.

Cas looked up at Dean, and gave a soft smile, one that Dean returned, moving over to wear Cas was, and they sat by their daughter, making sure that she had a peaceful sleep.


End file.
